1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display having improved display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting diode displays display images using OLEDs that generate light through the re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting diode displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption.
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and pixels arranged at intersections of the scan and data lines. in most embodiments, each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a pixel circuit for controlling the amount of current that flows to the OLED. The pixels charge the voltages corresponding to data signals and generate light with predetermined brightness by supplying the currents corresponding to the charged voltages to the OLEDs.
The brightness of the organic light emitting diode display is based on a signal input from the outside (for example, a user). For example, the user selects specific brightness among brightness components of 0 to 100% and the organic light emitting display displays an image with the brightness selected by the user.
Here, when the brightness of a panel rapidly changes according to the brightness signal, a change in brightness is observed by the user so that display quality deteriorates. In addition, when noise is included in the brightness signal, an undesired change in brightness is generated in the panel.